Away from Paris
by Lea Louder
Summary: Ever wished you can go far away from everything? Our favorite class from Paris will be going on a field trip that might be set for drama and Fun but there's only one way to find out. Read this story to find out what will happen when Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette have to live with each other for One month.
1. Chapter 1

* ** _Please read Authors Note at end of the Chapter*_**

It was another boring regular day in school. Nino had his head phones on, Adrien was scribbling on scratch paper, Alya was on her phone, Marinette was

designing a dress, Chloe was filing her nails, Sabrina was doing Chloe's homework, Max was writing game codes on a piece of paper, Kim was falling asleep, Nathaniel

was doodling, Alix was throwing a ball from her hand lightly, then catching it again, Ivan stared at the teacher having his head rest on his hand, Mylene was staring at

Ivan, Juleka was tapping her pencil on her desk, And Rose was playing with her hands creating little people and making them walk on her half of the desk. The last bell

rang and everyone stood quickly and tried their best to be the first one out. Ms. Bustir stopped them by standing in front of the closed door with her arms spread across

it.

"No One is going anywhere yet. I have an announcement to make once everyone is seated." She said with authority causing everyone to go back to their seats

in defeat. "Thank you. Mr. Damocles, Ms. Mendeleiev, and I have been observing your behavior lately. We have been planning a major field trip and think you all have

deserved it." Just from the words field trip and deserved, the class was ecstatic. None of them have been on a field trip since grade school. All except Adrien who has

never been on a field trip at all. "Your Homework for tonight is to try to guess three possible places we could be going and to write them down. Turn it in tomorrow

morning and I will see if any of you were correct. The official location will be revealed tomorrow morning. Dismissed." She said moving away from the door. The students

piled out of the class and chattered about where their field trip could possibly be. The next morning, the students all turned in their papers to the basket sitting on Ms.

Bustir's desk. They were all practically jumping in their seats as they waited for class to begin. They noticed Ms. Mendeleiev's class starting to file in behind her. They all

sat in any empty seat they found, which was mostly in the back of the room. Once both classes were seated, the doors closed and both teachers stood in the front of the

room.

"Good morning class. From what I can see, most of you thought our field trip was going to be somewhere like the zoo, or the Eiffel tower." Said Ms. Bustir as she

shuffled between the papers in her hands briefly reading each students ideas on where their field trip would be.

"I assure you, that you were all wrong." Ms. Mendeleiev said with more energy than her normal self. This caused the students to have a bit confusion, sadness,

and excitement all at once. Where could they possibly be going? "Our field trip is going to be in…" she continued,

"New York City, America!" Both teachers said in unison. Marinette gasped in shock. A field trip to The United States of America?! Not any regular old state, but

New York?! The place where some of her favorite fashion designers started?! She squealed in excitement along with the rest of the class. Even Adrien was excited not

taking in consideration of how protective and strict his father was about him.

"This will be a group project to help us get used to working in new environments. We will be staying for a month. There, very few people will speak French. We

will have to get used to the time difference as well. Does anyone know what the time difference from Paris to New York is?" Ms. Bustir asked. No one but Adrien raised

their hand.

"Paris is 6 hours ahead of New York." He answered.

"That is correct" Ms. Bustir responded. "Our field trip will be on April 27th. A month from now. The school will be paying for all the expenses such as a hotel room,

food, and the activities that we will be doing. All you have to pay is a small fee of 15 Euros by April 17th. We will be staying in New York for One month. I know that is a

long time away from home, but it is for educational reasons. If we want to learn about the true history of America, we must stay there for as long as possible. I will

individually talk to your parents and tell them the importance of this trip and see if they will allow you to come. I highly encourage you to try your best to persuade

them as well to allow you to come. I would hate for you to miss an amazing opportunity such as this one." She said leaving many of the students either super confident,

or super unsure. Especially Adrien who was extremely unsure if he would be going since his father didn't even let him come to this school at first due to how protective

he was. Marinette was also in the same boat as him. One whole month in another country is a long time. She didn't know if her parents were ready to let their 17 year

old daughter go this far from them. "Now before we go, we will be spending two weeks discussing about the history of America so that way we are somewhat educated

before we go. Once your parents have told you 'yes you can go', then let me know for the next pair f two weeks will be planning the trip. Now please get out your History

books out and turn to page 125." She said as the students' fiddled in their book bags for their books. The class continued and the students learned about early settlers

and how they left England to start a new life. When the last bell rang, the students practically ran out of class to tell their parents about the trip.

~Marinette~

Marinette called her parents into the living room as soon as she got home. She was going to tell them together.

"Mom, Papa, There is this field trip that's going to happen in April and I really want to go!" She said conveniently leaving out where it is going to be for now.

"That sounds nice. I think it is a great idea. Is there any cost?" Her mom asked joyfully

"Ya, 15 Euros." She answered

"that's not too bad. Where is It to?" her father asked.

"umm," she sighed and put on the cutest little smile she could manage. "New York, America." She said almost in a question form. Her parents were surprised by

the news that their daughter wanted to go to another country with her school.

"How long will you be there?" her dad asked

"One month" she answered softly. Her parents looked at each other and smiled as if they had

just communicated to each other only with their eyes. Marinette stood in front of them with her head down but looking at them, and her hands holding on to each

other in front of her.

"I suggest you start planning what you are going to take." Her mom said with a big smile. Marinette gasped.

"So I can go?!" she asked in shock. They simply nodded their heads yes as Marinette jumped to them and gave them a big hug. "Thank you!" she squealed. This

went better then she had thought it would. She ran upstairs and called Alya. When she answered, they both said in unison

"I CAN GO!" They giggled realizing their excitement. It had been easy on Alya. All she did was ask straight up if she can go and her mom said yes. Nino was also

able to go easily, but It wasn't so easy for Adrien.

~Adrien~

It has been at least one hour since Adrien got home. He was avoiding his father. He was scared to ask him the question on his mind.

"Come on! Just ask him Already!" Plagg complained.

"It's not that easy Plagg." Adrien responded calmly. Before he could make sure he was 100% ready to ask his father, Nathalie knocked on his door saying that Gabriel wanted to see him. This was it. The time to tell him about the field trip. Plagg stayed in the room as Adrien walked down the narrow halls of his house and to his

father's office. He lightly knocked on the big white door. He waited a few seconds before he heard a soft 'Come in'. Adrien walked in the office with his head hung low in

fear. His father was sitting at his desk with his hands folded in front of him.

"Your Teacher gave me a call today. She said that there will be a field trip to New York City in a month. Is this true?" he asked his son.

"y-yes father. And I wanted to ask you if I can go," he said but he noticed his dad had a face of disapproval. "Please, Please, Please?! This is a once in a life time

opportunity to go to a prepaid trip to New York. I can learn about stuff out side of Paris and-"

"Adrien. This is a big responsibility on your teachers. They will be caring for two classes in another country."

"But I promise I'd call you every day! I'd let you know if I am safe and what we are doing and where we are going! Three mature adults will be with us along

with a big group of students. I'm sure I'd be safe! I can even-"

"Adrien Agreste! You will not be going to New York with Your classmates! It's far too dangerous and I will not accept it. End of discussion!" Gabriel finalized. Three

days later, Adrien was allowed to go after hours and hours of persuasion. It took Adrien saying that he can find places for new photoshoots and that Chloe was going.

Since Gabriel trusted Chloe, he finally gave in. It was official. Everyone in the classes was allowed to go. After two weeks of American history, it was finally time to plan

the trip.

"Ok class, today, we will be making your groups for the trip. There will be four groups of four, and one group of three. Everyone find your groups, and remember

that only the last three remaining students will be the group of three, so please try to find four students" Ms. Bustir said. Alya looked at Marinette with a devious smile.

She already somewhat knew what was coming. Marinette tried to hold her back but it was too late. Alya practically jumped and landed in between Nino and Adrien.

"Hey guys! Wanna be in a group with Marinette and I? She asked quickly seeing as Chloe and Lila was running up to Adrien to ask him to be in their group.

Seeing this, both Nino and Adrien nodded their heads and said 'Sure'

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I SAW HIM FIRST! I WAS GOING TO ASK HIM!" Chloe and Lila yelled in unison. They both crossed their arms and looked at each

other as Alya shrugged her shoulders without a care. "How about it?" Lila asked Chloe. She nodded her head in agreement as they both walked up to the front row of

seats to the right of the classroom with their heads held up high in anger. Marinette giggled at their demeanor.

"I guess they're perfect together since they both have a _killer_ attitude." She said making Aly giggle. All the sudden, Marinette gasped in disbelieve. She was

working with Adrien Agreste! She had a quick panic attack then was as happy as could be, then she was as pale as snow in winter with fear, all in 30 seconds. Her

hands shook nervously as Alya laughed.

"Calm down girl! You should be thanking me. It's not like you would have the guts to do it. You have been all like 'uh-eh-oh-ah" Alya said imitating Marinette's

nervous movements. "By the time you'd get one word out, Lila or Chloe would have gone to New York with him, come back, and go to college!"

"Your right, but can I really work with…him without getting all flustered?" The dark haired girl asked in concern.

"I'll be there to help you! Don't worry about a thing!" Alya said to her best friend. She simply received a nervous smile from Marinette. Once all the teams were

made, Ms. Bustir had some students help her move some tables together so that they can all sit in a group. It was a bit hard considering the class was in levels, but they

were able to manage. The four chairs of each table were put in a way that all the students can see the front of the class. Everyone sat at their new seats. Marinette

blushed immediately noticing that she could now see Adrien's face rather than the back of his head since she now sat across from him.

"Ok class now please take out a piece of paper and number it 1 through 32. I will tell you what you will need to write next to each number. " said Ms. Bustir. The

students did as told as they were given the activities they would be doing each day.

1- Visite a pied a la 5'eme Ave 

2- visite a peid de la 5'eme journee 2

3- Ferry a la statue de la Liberte

4- Ferry tour de Manhattan

5-Jour libre

6-jour libre

7-le pont de Brooklyn

8-Coney Island

9-Musee intrepide de la mer, de lair et de l'espace

10-Bibliotheque publique de New York, Batiment Stephen .A Schwarzman

11- New York Transit Musee

12-jour libre

13-jour libre

14-Batiments de l'empire Empire

15- Parc Central

16- Un Observatoire mondial

17- Le Musee d'art metropolitain

18-Quartier des theatres

19-Memorial et muse du 11 septembere a NYC

20-jour libre

21-jour libre

22- Grande gare centrale

23-Bateaux et muse du the de Boston

24-Unversite de Harvard

25-jour libre

26-NYC Party of Paris

27-Warwick beach

28-jour libre

29-jour libre

30-jour libre

31-jour libre

32-Retour a Paris a 16h30

"As you can see, on day 26, it says 'NYC Party of Paris' This is because New York will be throwing a ball for us in honor of us teaching you guys about America

and choosing to stay in New York. Please dress formal, it is a ball." Ms. Bustir said. Marinette couldn't help herself but want to make her own dress. No! Make her dress

 _and_ Alya's! She was already planning the designs in her head. As the days went on, Marinette worked on making the dresses while keeping it a surprise from Alya. The

students had been discussing what they would do with their free days and how they were going to work out the living arrangements. They had an assignment of listing

5 things that New York had that Paris didn't, then write about the experience and what they learned in an essay form. This was going to be an amazing experience.

A/N: Ok so first of all thank you for reading. I know this was a lengthy read but you did it! You reached the end. Second of all, I know I went out on a Leap of faith with

this story making it super unrealistic, but I really wanted to do this story Idea. I thought it was somewhat different, and would be fun to imagine our favorite class in

New York. Third of all, I know there might be some questions about this so I'm going to answer some that I think you might have.

 **Q- What about Paris? How will it stay safe with Ladybug and Chat Noir in New York?**

A-  
Let's just pretend that this is a different universe and that Hawk Moth didn't do evil stuff anymore. I really want this story to focus on their civilian self's.

 **Q- How did the school get all this money to send their students to another country?**

A-  
Because Reasons. Ever heard of Movie/T.V Show logic? Welp that's what I'm going with

 **Q- Why is the field trip so cheap?**

A-  
Because I made it that way

 **Q- What does the list of things they will do say?**

A-  
There is an English version next chapter. I wanted to write it in French to embrace the language

they speak. They will be speaking short paragraphs of French in New York to represent what other people hear, but I will put translations.

 **Q- I know this isn't a question but they do speak French in New York. It's the most diverse place in the world for languages speaking over 800.**

A-  
I know that. Just some more of that Movie Logic you love J

If there is any more questions regarding the story or comments you like to tell me, please leave them in my PM or the Review section. I did what you guys told me and I

spaced the lines. I hope this made it better. I will be writing more chapters to this. Each day in New York = One Chapter. Au Revoir! 3


	2. List of the activities in English

**_This is the List of activities that they will be doing each day in English. I know not all of these things are_**

 ** _in New York, but that is because they go to Boston, and Rhode Island. These are real Places. I will be_**

 ** _posting new chapters every day._** ** _J_** ****

1\. Walking tour of 5th Ave

2\. Walking tour of 5th Ave day 2

3\. Ferry tour to the statue of Liberty

4\. Ferry tour of Manhattan

5\. Free day

6\. Free day

7\. Brooklyn Bridge

8\. Coney Island

9\. Intrepid Sea, Air, & Space Museum

10\. New York Public library, Stephen A. Schwarzman building

11\. New York Transit Museum

12\. Free Day

13\. Free day

14\. Empire State building

15\. Central Park

16\. One World Observatory

17\. The metropolitan Museum of Art

18\. Theater District

19\. The 9/11 Memorial & museum of Art

20\. Free Day

21\. Free Day

22\. Grand central station

23\. Boston Tea party ships & Museum

24\. Harvard Tour

25\. Free day

26\. NYC party of Paris

27\. Warwick Beach

28\. Free day

29\. Free day

30\. Free day

31\. Free day

32\. Go back to Paris at 4:30 AM


	3. Chapter 2

It was finally Friday. The students sat in class with anticipation as they knew that they were going to be on the plane tonight. When the last

bell rang, everyone quickly made their way out as Ms. Mendeleiev yelled,

"Please make sure you have everything you need, and you are at the airport by the latest 7:20 Pm. If you are late, there are no guarantees

that the plane will still be there." Before they could leave the school, Adrien gathered Marinette, Nino, and Alya.

"To be sure we all get to the airport on time, I'll have my driver pick us all up around 6:30 PM so we can go together." He told them.

"Sounds good! Better get there early if we want good seats in the plane. It has to be in front of the wing so we can see out the window

clearly!" Alya said ecstatically. They all laughed at her excitement and nodded in agreement as they went their separate ways. Once Marinette got

home, she continued to work on the dresses until 6:00 PM. They were not completely done, but she would finish them in New York. The detail on

Alya's dress would take a little longer to sew on, but it was manageable. Once Marinette made her way down stairs with her 5 bags not including her

purse, she said her good byes to her parents. She waited at a bakery table inside for the car to get here. She sat and texted Alya until she heard the

car pull up at the curve. She put her phone away and looked at Tiki in determination as if they said "Let's do this!" She started to drag her two giant

suitcase outside nearly tripping from all the weight. Adrien quickly came to her side as he took the handles from her hand.

"Let me help you." He told her as her face went red. He took the luggage to the truck as she got her duffle bag and carry on from the bakery.

She put them both in the trunk and gave her parent's one last wave before getting into the car. From what she can see, she was the only one he

picked up so far. She was in the car almost alone with Adrien. She blushed at the thought. They mostly stayed quiet and made small conversation. The

next house they reached was Nino's. He put his bags in the trunk and got in the car. The tension wasn't as bad since Nino was with them. Finally they

got to Alya's house. After saying good bye to all her siblings and parents, she got in the car with her luggage in the trunk.

"Ok. So I say since it's direct to get there but, we have two stops back, we should take turns who gets to sit by the window. Marinette, you

take 1st shift. Adrien takes next, Nino after that, and me last. Any objections?" Alya asked the group. "Good!" she finalized. They got to the airport

shortly since it wasn't that far away. There, their teachers, and principle waited by the doors of check in with a couple other students. The only one not

there was Chloe's group. Once she finally got their around 7:15, the students made their way to check in. After they left their bags, they walked to

security, then sat and waited to be called on the plane. At 8:01 PM, they were finally on the plane. Marinette Sat by the window on the right side with

Alya sitting next to her followed by Adrien and Nino last. The plane taking off was an experience that most of them never felt before. It was amazing.

While on the plane, Alya and Marinette watched a movie, then listened to music, looked out the window, went on their phones, but the flight was so

long that even after all that, they still where in the air. They got bored and started playing a guessing game with the boys. It was called guess the

song. They had fun the first hour of doing it but then got bored again. They wanted to go to sleep since for them it was 1 Am, but they couldn't

because they needed to stay awake to get used to the time difference. They started another game to see who would stay up the longest. Nino lost 5

times leaving the other three the winners. They were dead tired as the clock hit 4 Am, but they still tried to stay up, scolding who ever fell asleep.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in New York City in 20 minutes. Please turn all Electronic devices on Air plane mode and thank you

for choosing Air France. Attention, il est maintenant 21h35. Nous allons atterrir à New York en 20 minutes. Transformez tous les appareils

électroniques en mode avion et merci d'avoir choisi Air France." Was said on the intercom. This was it. They were finally in New York City. Marinette

looked out the window and could see all of the bright city lights. The rest of her group joined in and where all thrilled as if all of their drowsiness had

disappeared. The students who were asleep all woke up to the message and where now also looking out of their respective windows. Wows and woahs

were heard from the group of students. They watched carefully as the plane started to descend from the air and make its way to the LaGuardia Airport.

Once the plane landed, the passengers rose from their seats and reached for their carry-on luggage over their heads. After everyone got their bags,

they got off the plane, and walked through the somewhat cold tunnel that lead to the building as a class. The airport was packed of families, business

man, and women, pilots, flight attendants, and much more people. The class squashed through the crowd by the end of the tunnel and made their

way to an empty space in the seating area. There, Ms. Bustir did a head count to make sure everyone was there.

"Ok guys, now this is a big airport so please stay together. We will now be going to the baggage area. Once we are there, quickly find your bags

and move aside." She said motioning for the kids to follow her when she finished. They followed the signs to the baggage area making lefts and rights

through the crowded Airport. Once they were finally there, they all found their bags and waited for the rest in a corner with their teachers. They then

walked down stairs and down four halls to the parking garage where a van like bus waited for them. The students helped each other pack the bags in

the trunk, and loaded the bus. They looked out the window in awe as they drove past the busy city. The ride was about an hour long, but they finally

got to the hotel. It was called The Langham hotel. It sat on 5th avenue, right next to time square. After getting some help from the porters with their

bags, they made their way inside the tall, five star building. There, they were each given a key to their rooms at the front desk.

"Ok guys, I will be expecting you at 12:00 PM tomorrow to be here and to be ready to go. Please make sure you eat and are good for the day. Have

a good night and I'll see you tomorrow." Ms. Bustir told them. They then all started to walk to the elevators and to the hallway where all of their rooms

were. Alya found room 45 C and opened the door with the new key she had in her hands.

"Wow! Are you sure this is a hotel or is it an apartment?" Nino asked them in amazement. They opened the door to a full kitchen to their left,

a Living room with a huge window taking up the whole wall right in front of them, and two hallways on each side of the room. Each hallway contained

two bedrooms, and a bathroom. One side for the boys which was the left, and the other for the girls which was the right. Adrien took the left room

while Nino took the Right room and Marinette had the right while Alya the left. The bathrooms where right in-between the bedroom doors making it

easier on them. By now it was about 6 AM in Paris so they went straight to bed. They hadn't slept in what felt like forever and they still needed to be

up and ready in about 12 hours. Just enough time to get a good night's sleep, eat, get ready, and maybe unpack a little considering each room had a

closet if they still had time. Tomorrow will be the beginning of their new adventure, but for now, only one thing was on their mind. SLEEP!

 _ **A/N: Hello peoples. Thanks for reading this short chapter. I know it was kinda…. Boring, but tomorrow, I will be uploading chapter three which will be**_

 _ **their first official day in New York. Sorry If my descriptions where a bit hard to follow, but I was trying my best to describe the setting that I saw in my**_

 _ **head. If you have any questions/comments, please leave them in the reviews, or feel free to PM me. Remember I upload new chapters every day, so**_

 _ **please toon in. Au Revoir!**_


	4. Chapter 3

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* Marinette's phone went as it struck 9:00 AM in New York. She groaned as she tried turning the annoying sound off. Even though

it was 3:00 PM in Paris, Marinette was still exhausted since she didn't sleep all night. All of the sudden, Alya ran inside the room as Marinette ducked

for cover under her pillow.

"Wake up girl! We need to get ready to leave!" she told her excitedly yet tired.

"Yea, in three hours." Marinette mumbled from under the pillow.

"Oh come on! We're gonna have to wake up around this time everyday anyway. Now get up!" she said yanking the blanket off of Marinette. She

shivered as her body was now revealed to the somewhat cold room. With Marinette not budging, Alya sighed and yanked the girl by her feet off the

bed. Marinette gasped at the sudden surprise and tried to grip on to something to stop herself from falling.

"OK OK! IM UP!" she screeched as she fell off the bed with a thud.

"Now you are. Now come on. Let's eat." Alya said giggling. Marinette rolled her eyes as she followed her best friend out of the room and into the

kitchen. There, she saw Adrien sleeping on the couch with a sleepy Nino next to him. "Oh come on guys! We are in New York for God's sake! Have a

little energy! Alya told them all, waking up Adrien from his light sleep on the couch. Marinette giggled with a slight blush as she walked into the

kitchen seeing the adorable sleepy Adrien. His messy bed head reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it. She ignored it as she

pushed it to the back of her mind and began to search the kitchen for something to eat. As she looked in the fridge, pantry, and cabinets, she saw

just the right ingredients to make some fresh croissants. After a lot of experience of working in the bakery with her parents, she had learned to

make some of the best croissants in under 10 minutes.

"How's some croissants sound? I can make them for us." She said to the group.

"We couldn't ask you to do that for us. We can just eat cereal or order something from here. "Nino told her

"None sense. I enjoy making them! It won't take long." She replied with a smile as she pulled out the container of eggs and milk. She was really

surprised that they had active yeast in a hotel room but was grateful it was there.

"Wow thanks Marinette!" Adrien told her. This caused her to go red. She would have to get used to having him talk to her if they were going to live

in the same suite for a month. She nodded with a smile and continued to make the pastry. In about 8 minutes the oven sounded and the fresh

croissants where placed on a plate to cool off. Alya got out four more plates and cups and started pouring some milk for everyone while Nino got

some napkins. They all got their plates and served them self some of the pastries and sat on the couch. When they took the first bite, they all had

the same reaction. The warm, fluffy, buttery treat sank in their taste buds as they chewed in awe.

"OMG! These are amazing Mari!" Alya said as she quickly took another bite.

"Yea how did you learn to make such great croissants?" Nino asked

"Um I don't know. Just have a lot of experience from the bakery when I had to work there on busy days I guess." She said modestly. They continued

to eat their breakfast until everything was gone. They left their dishes in the sink as they made their way back to their rooms. Alya and Nino

unpacked while Marinette and Adrien took a shower in their respective bathrooms. It just so happened that they finished at the same time causing

them to leave the bathroom at the same time. They caught a glance of each other in their towels from across the hall making them both blush and

run quickly into their room. Marinette slammed the door and locked it as she stood against it as if to secure it. She covered her face in

embarrassment. Tiki slowly emerged from the bed and placed one of her flippers on one of her shoulders.

"Ugh Tiki! I've never been so embarrassed in my life" she said as she slumped off her door and dragged herself to her suit case and pulled out a

skirt, t-shirt, suspenders, and cat stockings. She started to get dressed as Tiki turned around.

"Don't worry Marinette. It couldn't have been that bad." She said to the girl behind her. Marinette groaned knowing it was probably one of the _most_

embarrassing things that could have happened. She had just seen Adrien Agreste in only a towel. She again went as red as a tomato. She quickly

tried to ignore the thought and continued to strap down her suspenders onto her skirt. Once she was finished getting dressed, she put her hair into

a big bun and started to take out all of her clothes from one of her bags. She began to put some away since she still had about 40 minutes left until

she had to go down stairs. She was successfully able to unpack one bag before Alya started to call her from the front door. Marinette slid on her

black flats and grabbed her purse with Tiki in it and went towards the door. It seems that Adrien must have forgotten about their little incident since

he didn't act any different around her. They walked out the door and into the lobby right on time before they had to leave. Ms. Bustir did a quick

head count and made her way outside having the students follow her. They started by walking straight across the street, north from the building.

They squished between the giant crowds of the streets and tried their best to stay together. Once they got some room to actually breathe, Ms. Bustir

started to tell them about where they were.

"D'accord, notre tournée commencera juste ici au bord de la 5ème avenue. Il est à environ 12 minutes à pied de la place du temps à 0.6 miles. "

(Okay, our tour will start right here on the edge of 5th Avenue. It is about a 12 minute walk from Time square being 0.6 miles away.) The students

followed her as she showed them the different places on their tour. Marinette and Alya stayed at the back behind Adrien and Nino and chatted. They

talked about how different the U.S was from France, and how busy the streets where. The main thing that stood out to them was the size of

everything. It was all so big! Like the cars and buildings for instances. As they walked down East 36th street, and Madison Ave, they saw more and

more cultures. It was starting to look like Paris with all of these different types of tourist. Including themselves. They stopped at a restaurant that

they have never heard of before called Wendy's™. It was somewhat like McDonalds™, but at the same time, different. The food was good and it

satisfied the hunger they were starting to feel. Of course, Chloe complained that it was not a 5 star meal but she still ate it anyway. The hours grew

on as they walked through out 345 5th Ave, 78 West 34th street, 901 6th Ave, and turned back around on 898 6th Ave. They then continued to walk

on 80 west 36th street, and then they were finally back to the hotel. By the time they were back, it was 3:45 Pm. Their feet hurt from all the

walking, but at last, they could rest. As Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien walked to their suit, they discussed what they saw on the tour like the

Macy's ™ they went into. Once they were in the room, they started to unpack some more. Marinette still had a bag left to go, not to mention the

duffel bag with the dresses in them. She carefully placed them on two mannequins that she had asked for from room service. As she was just about

done with all her stuff, she heard Nino from the living room.

"How's pizza sound to you guys?" he asked the group. They all answered "sure" in unison and Nino called the lobby. 10 minutes later, slices of pizza

rested in paper plates held by the students. They talked, laughed and watched T.V as they ate the ginormous treats. They had so much fun just

talking and hanging out; they didn't realize it was 10 Pm. They ate one last slice of Pizza each that was saved for dinner, said their goodnight's and

went off to their respective beds. They were glad that they came on this field trip, and maybe, just maybe, Marinette was starting to grow more

comfortable talking to Adrien.

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you so much for reading this chapter of Away from Paris. I hoped you liked this chapter and I'm really sorry that it took me so long to post. I had a lot going on in the summer, and on top of that, school started and that set me back a lot. I was writing the story piece by piece causing it to take longer to write. I gonna try to write the next chapter quicker, and post it faster. All of the information in this story such as street names, and directions of places are all accurate and can actually be walked by you if you wanted to. If there is any information that you know is not correct, please let me know through PM, or the reviews. I tried my best to make it as accurate as possible with the time, and directions. And one more thing. I know towards the end, I didn't have much dialog, so I am also sorry about that, but I will try to get more words out of them next chapter if you'd like. I'm also going to try taking out french from the chapters so it's less confusing.

- _Lea Louder_


	5. Chapter 4

Adrien woke up to his alarm buzzing beside him. He groaned as he grabbed his phone and slid the "dismiss" option. He got up with blanket at hand

and walked toward the bathroom. He started to brush his teeth but nearly dropped everything once he heard a scream followed by a big thud. He

was definitely awake now.

"Seriously Marinette?! I was getting up!" Was heard from Alya across the hall.

"That's what you get for waking me up yesterday like that! Revenge hurts, doesn't it Alya?" Marinette said in an almost cocky yet amused tone. The

girls both laughed as they went into the kitchen.

"Fine I guess that's fair" she told Marinette with a smile. Adrien simply chuckled at their childish game. He had a feeling that It would always be a

fun day with them around. He then proceeded to the kitchen in search of something to eat.

"Good morning Alya, Marinette." Adrien told the girls

"You morning good. I-I mean Good you morning. NO I mean-" Marinette said trying to unscramble her words but was cut off by Adrien's slight

laughter.

"I know what you mean. Don't stress yourself out about it" he said with a laugh. It wasn't like he was laughing at her like Chloe or Sabrina would

have, it was more of a genuine and understanding laugh. This only made Marinette go red. She giggled with him as her left hand went behind her

neck. They continued to get ready for the day ahead of them. Today they were going on another walking tour, but this one was going to be way

longer. Today, they just ordered something from room service for breakfast that would get them full enough to go on their long tour without getting

hungry an hour later. After they finished eating they got their bags, shoes, and whatever else they needed and headed out the door. Once everyone

was in the hotel lobby, they found out that they were going to have a professional tour guide of New York to show them around. The tour would be

about 9 hours long, but it would show them almost all of Manhattan. It started in Time square. We met up with the tour guide there.

"Ok hey guys! I'm happy you can be here with us in this wonderful city. We are set for a really long day today. You guys have 9 hours, and I just

wanna let you know, if at any point you need to stop, I work until 6:30 PM, however you don't have to work until 6:30 PM. If it becomes 6:00 PM

and your feet are killing you, with permission from your teacher, I will put you on a subway or I will put you on a Taxi Cab. It is completely up to

you. Also, because the group is rather small, if we need to stop and sit, maybe grab a coffee, It is hot today maybe a glass of water, anything like

that, I'm more than happy to do it, just please tell me what you need to do, otherwise, I'll just keep going. I'm like the energizer bunny." He told

them with a laugh at the end. "My name is Andy, I am a professional New York City tour guide, and I also work in the Broadway community, not

important for today, but what's cool is that if you're staying for a while, I might be able to help you get into a Broadway show at a discount. So we

start our tour here in Time Square. We're actually not going to spend a lot of time here, cause it can get kinda crazy, so before it does, I wanna give

you the history of this neighborhood and get the heck out of here." And like that, the tour began. They went from Time square to the diamond

district, and from the diamond District to Fifth Avenue. They learned that it was one of the most expensive streets to shop in. Adrien could tell by

the look in Chloe's eyes that this was going to be one of the places she'd be going to on their free days. They went from Fifth Avenue to Saks Fifth

Avenue and from Saks Fifth Avenue to the Rockefeller Center. They got to go inside to see "the top of the Rock" on the 67th floor. The elevator

actually had a video/ presentation on its roof! Adrien found that pretty cool. Once on the roof, they saw many things such as the freedom building,

and the statue of liberty from a far, along with central park. It was Huge, only to find out that it was all man made! From the trees and plants, all

the way to the lakes. After the Rockefeller Center they crossed the street to see Radio City Music Hall. It was a very famous sighting due to its

history from the old days. Then From Radio City Music Hall to Bryant park where it was quite and nice. From Bryant Park to the New York Public

Library, From the New York Public Library to the Chrysler Building, where they learned about the war it had with the Manhattan Trust Building of

height. It was quite interesting to see how exactly the Chrysler building won. Then From the Chrysler Building to Grand Central Station, Where they

saw the backwards constellations on the roof. We also got to see the whispering gallery. The tunnel was built so perfectly that you could hear sound

from one diagonal to the other. After looking at the station, and learning a little about its history, they finally decided it was time to take a train.

They rode from Grand central Station to the Staten Island Ferry. The line was long to get in, but it was free, so that was good. Once they were

settled in the boat, they all walked to the windows, and open parts of the boat to see the city get smaller and smaller as they drifted away from it.

They saw the statue of liberty, but didn't get much info on that, due to the fact that they would have a whole day dedicated to it. After their little

rest on the boat, they got off and headed to The Fraunces Tavern, where the founding fathers and other U.S officials would talk, and drink. They

then went to Stone street and admired the old architecture. They then shortly traveled to the New York Stock Exchange, followed by Wall Street to

see Federal Hall. Then from Federal Hall to The Trump Building, where the Manhattan Trust Building used to stand, and then from The Trump

Building to Trinity Church. It's hard to believe that years ago this was the highest building in New York. There was a service going on inside, so they

couldn't enter but, they got the gist. From Trinity Church to the Charging Bull, which had a very interesting history behind it. Turns out someone

just left it there for the city to deal with. So now you can buy it for 10 million, but it must stay in the same exact spot where it was, so it's not worth

it. From the Charging bull all the way to the 9/11 Memorial to briefly look at it. They were going to look into it more another day. They then went to

the Woolworth Building. From the Woolworth building to City hall, from City Hall to China town. They explored the little stores and streets of the

small little town. They made their way to Doyers street, than to little Italy then to SoHo. That was followed by a brief Greene Street tour just to talk

about it a little. They ended their tour next to Domonique Ansel Bakery. Before they went back to the hotel through, they all got a cronut. They

weren't bad at all. Definitely didn't taste like a traditional croissant from France, but it was good. It was now 6:30 PM and Adrien's feet were getting

sore. Not to mention he was getting hungry.

"So do you guys wanna get something to eat?" Adrien asked Marinette, Alya, and Nino. They all agreed, and they searched for a pizzeria. They

finally found Pomodoro Ristorante & pizzeria ©. Seems like they just couldn't get enough of the pizza here. It was just sooooo good! Once they

ordered, they sat at the tables and enjoyed their fresh, hot pizza. After eating, they decided to take a train back to the hotel instead of walking

there, or taking a cab or Uber. Plus it was a great way to get to know the metro here. Wait! They meant subway. As you can see, they are still

learning the American way. They figured if they were going to stay there for a month, they needed to know how to get around. The ride was quite

pleasant, and they got there in one piece. It was now about 8:36 PM and they now all sat in the hotel once again. They planned on just sitting there

for the rest of the night since the tour had taken so much out of them. Marinette continued to work on the dresses, but in secret of course to keep it

as a surprise from Alya. Over all, they were having a fantastic time in New York and couldn't wait for the next day.

 _ ****_

 _ **A/N:**_ Hey Guys! Here it is! Chapter 4 of Away From Paris! sorry it took so long. I've had a lot on my plate, but today is Post day Tuesday, so I had to

give it to you guys! Lol what the means is that I posted this chapter, a new Miraculous story, and a new chapter of Secret of The Louds. The new

story is called Love at 3000th sight. I don't know if you remember, but I had posted it before, but I took it down because I didn't like how it came

out. I have rewritten it and now it sound way better. please go check it out if you are interested. I made a Twitter and a Instagram so you guys can

see behind the scenes stuff, such as illustrations of some scenes from d=some of the stories, live videos, and in process work! I would really

appreciate if you guys took a look at them. just go to my profile, and look at my bio on here. It will tell you the usernames for both social medias. I

didn't want to post a link due to the fact that I might get in trouble like most websites. anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and I will see you guys

soon for the next chapter. Bye!


	6. Chapter 5

I let the sun seek in through the windows as I lied in my mess of a bed for the first time since I've gotten here. For the last two days, I've had to wake up very early.

Today was the one day that I could have slept in since our activity wasn't going to start until 3:45 pm so it didn't matter if I got up late.  
I did eventually get up though to see that it was 10:30 am, but since I didn't see nor hear anyone, I assumed they were still asleep.

I didn't mind the silence though and simply went on my phone as I chatted with Tiki silently as to not wake anyone up. Soon enough, everyone woke up with Adrien being the last one up.

Thank God. After we all ate something small for breakfast, we decided that we should watch a movie until it was time to go.

We searched through the channels and finally found that Amélie was on which was surprisingly on, so we decided to settle on that even though it was kind of an awkward movie to watch with your crush.

Thank God we missed the beginning of the movie which is the most awkward part of it, but now that I think about it, it may have been censored or cut off due to the fact that it was on public TV.

Personally, I started to miss home a little watching as she walked through the metro and the streets of Paris.

Anyway, after the movie we decided to go out to eat something which was convenient since there was a hot dog cart right outside of the building.

Alya and I put on some clothes that were not our nightwear and went downstairs. I mean the price was a bit outrages being at $4.50 each, but they were really good so I really didn't mind.

Before we knew it, it was already 3:26 PM and we had to start leaving the building.

As usual, we all met up in the lobby then made our way to the ferry port. We all took the subway there, as to not be too late but of course, Chloe had a fit since apparently, the subway was gross and hot which I'm not going to lie, it kinda was but I thought that's how all underground train systems were.

I mean I don't know maybe that's just Chloe being divaish and annoying. Yeah, probably that. There were a few people on the boat but nothing too packed and too crazy.

We did go on the ferry already but it was nice to go again and see things that I didn't get to see the first time around. Just as we came up close to the statue, Adrien came up from behind me, nearly scaring the cra-

"Wow! It really is amazing. I mean being this close to it is a whole different experience than seeing it in a textbook right?" he said with wonder in his eyes as he gazed at the structure in front of us. Wow.

"Uh, y-yea! It really is. I guess this is what it's like for others when they come to see the Eiffel tower back home." I said nervously.  
I was trying to keep the sentence straight and for it to make sense, which has been getting easier now since I spend every day with him now.  
Wow. I spend every day with Adrien! EEEKKKK!

"yea must be." He said with a smile then kinda just went back to talk to Nino again. The tour guide that literally came out of nowhere and that I had no idea that we had begun to make his way up to the front of us all.

He began to talk about the statue and the statistics of how many people see it daily on this boat and how many people see it yearly.  
He then went on about the year it was built and when it was sent here to the U.S from France and about who built it and all that.

Honestly, we had already studied this all in class before coming here so it was nothing new.

Just when we thought he was done talking, he began a new topic which was of the inspiration behind the statue. It was a bit familiar but we did learn a thing or two more about this green woman holding the torch.

We were soon deporting the boat and were about to go back to the hotel when Ms. Busier told us that we would be going to a buffet for lunch altogether.

We took the subway there and the commute wasn't that bad or long. The place had all types of foods including Chinese, Italian, American, and Hispanic which was nice, allowing us to try a bit of every culture.

I was surprised that Chloe wasn't complaining about it not being a 5-star restaurant and such. Actually, EVERYONE was surprised.

She simply sat and enjoyed her food like a normal person.

Weird I know. And here I thought she was barely a person at all.

Anyway, we were all STUFFED after all the food that we ate. We soon went back and all we did was plop on the sofa or bed and soon fell asleep.  
Nothing too exciting. When I woke up, it was 7:45 Pm so I just grabbed my phone and scrolled through when a certain little someone scared me half  
to death.

"GAHH! Tiki! You scared me."

"Hehe. Sorry. Don't you think that maybe you could work a bit on Alya's dress? You don't have much time till the party."

"I guess your right. I mean there isn't much to do with the dress but I suppose it's better to have it done and over with then postpone it right?" I said and she nodded in agreement.

I sighed and put my phone down and dragged myself off the bed and yanked the mannequin out of the closet along with my sewing supplies and the rest of the gems to put on it.

All I had to do was add the jewels to the design at the top. I had to sew them in one by one so they would look their absolute best. It took much longer and gave my hand a slight cramp, but anything for Alya.

She's honestly the sweetest little cinnamon roll! Actually, maybe not a cinnamon roll.

Perhaps a….Rice Krispy Treat? Sure why not.

I don't know, but she is tough and can handle herself and I didn't wanna just call her a tough cookie, so why not Rice Krispy Treat?

Ok so at this point where I am at in progress on the dress, I just Have about 50 gems to sew on left but I am extremely tired and don't feel like it  
sooooo. Yea I'm going to bed now.

 _ **A/N:**_ Hello peoples. I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long while but I have been struggling with a writer's worst enemy. WriTErs bLoCk!

It's like I know where this story is going but I don't have the words and that Is why this chapter doesn't have a lot of dialog and mostly is just a

narration of what happened in Marinette's day which I am also sorry about. I know it's not as interesting or as good as a chapter with a lot o0f detail

and explains the things that are happening. If you don't get my point, what I'm trying to say is for example, instead of just saying that they went to

the buffet then became stuffed and went back to the hotel, I could have elaborated on that and write about their experience at the buffet, but I

really just wanted to update you guys and wrote this kinda fast so I promise next chapter will be better. Annyyywayyy, as always feel free to PM me

or write in the reviews section if there are any comments, or if something doesn't make sense. And usually what I say if things don't sense, it's just

book/movie/Tv show logic so yeaa. Also, I'm trying a new spacing technique so let me know if this is better or if you like the other way that I have

been spacing stuff is how I spaced the A/N in case you need a comparison. Or if you like none. In advanced, I'm sorry if its weird. See

you guys' next chapter! Byyyee!


End file.
